


pressed together all up close and personal

by Veera_Kara



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anyways, F/M, Fluff, Olicity Hiatus Project, and I hope to God you all got that reference because if not go watch some harry potter right now, and ended up deleting all of them, anyways this is really fluffly, fluffier than fluffy the three headed guard dog, how is this my life, it rocks my socks off, my team mates are so fabulous it's nutssss, my team rocks btw, olicity - Freeform, olicity prompt, pure fluff, so I went to edit my tags, team angry face and loud voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veera_Kara/pseuds/Veera_Kara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sleeping together was apparently their thing. </p><p>Based on the Olicity Hiatus Project Prompt: </p><p>"I think once you’ve thought about how a person sleeps, how they’d feel pressed up against your back, or your head on their chest, how compatible your bodies would be in the same space of a bed — once you’ve thought about that, you’re fucked." - Unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	pressed together all up close and personal

 

Felicity brushed a damp hair sticking to her forehead away from her face and then proceeded to awkwardly shuffle her body back into a comfortable position. She could have been at home, watching TV and eating half her weight in mint chip, but _no_.

“For the record, I still say that this is one of your worst plans.”

Because this was Oliver’s fault and she has decreed that anything that kept her away from ice cream would always be Oliver’s fault.

Oliver raised an eyebrow from his position of being _six inches away from her._ “I’m sorry, that would imply that I was the one who came up with it.”

She raised an eyebrow right back, because her revenge would be met with swift retaliation if she had anything to say about it. “Yeah but I’m not the one who thought hiding in a _hotel supply closet_ was a great idea.” She wrinkled her nose. “It smells like someone dumped a can of Lysol in here. Gross.”

Oliver sighed and the breath rolled down his body to the point where she could feel it against her and Felicity shifted again. She wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, but if she didn’t keep her mouth shut she would say something so bad that Oliver would feel secondhand embarrassment.

“Our room’s just down the hall. Let’s just wait for Mason’s guard to leave.”

In theory she knew them hiding squished together in a supply closet was miles better than being caught by their mark’s guards, but she’d feel better (or worse, she didn’t know) if she didn’t have to feel every inch of Oliver’s abs against her chest.

“Fine”, but because life hated her, her mouth kept going. “But really? A _closet_? All we have to do is make out and we’ve fulfilled the cliché!”

Oh Lord. She loved her brain most days _but today was not one of those days._

Thankfully, (thankfully?), Oliver’s lips quirked upwards in a smile and she gulped when she could feel him step closer to her.

He became still for a moment, before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door (shuffling his body against her oh my this was going to be a long night).

Oliver glanced out the door, making sure the coast was clear before pulling her with him and walking towards their room.

“You still have the keycard? 

She nodded, grabbing the card out of her purse and sliding it through the card reader on the door.

Felicity flicked the light switch up and took off her heels while sighing in relief, because standing in those evil things was definitely not worth the “emergency weapon” tactic Diggle had taught her.

“Shot going to the bathroom first!”

Oliver grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back behind him so that he could enter the bathroom _even though she shot it first what the fuck Oliver_.

“Nice try. You take at least ten minutes in the bathroom before bed and I want to go to sleep now.” 

Felicity groaned. They had been doing this sleep-on-missions thing far too long if he knew the amount of time it took her to get ready for bed.

“In my defense, contacts are annoying and at least now you know why I hate wearing them!” she yelled after him, despite the closed door and the running water. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a light T-shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

Fifteen minutes later after she brushed her hair in the bathroom and walked out to the room, she gulped at seeing the single queen bed.

It’s okay Felicity. You’ve done this before. You can do it again.

Last month she and Oliver went undercover as a couple in a resort and Oliver was all gentlemanly and agreed to sleep on the floor, but she was all guilty because after five years of sleeping on an island the least she could do was let him have the bed. They ended up making a pact that they (she) would build a pillow fort between them and they’d be fine.

Granted, Felicity thought as she walked towards the bed, the pillow fort never lasted because she was a kicker. (Oliver found this out the hard way and serves him right for telling everyone that their first date included a coffee shop/laptop debacle. She snorted so hard that she started choking on her water and she has not forgiven him for letting her embarrass herself like that since.)

But that was before she knew what it felt like for one of his legs to be thrown over her, his weight pinning her to the mattress. Before she knew what it felt like to have his arm tucked around her, keeping her warmer than blankets ever could. Before she knew what it felt like to have her back tucked against his chest, as if they were the lovers that they always pretended they were on missions.

Felicity gulped. She placed her glasses down on the nightstand and climbed into the big bed and tucked her body under the covers.

This was easier when she didn’t know what it felt like to sleep with Oliver.

Right now there was some space between them, like there usually was on a mission night before they went to bed. So maybe they’d be okay. She could actually use the extra pillows this time (because neck support was important). She didn’t really see a point in using up those extra pillows when she would just end up kicking them to the floor anyways.

Oh.

_Oh._

As she laid her head down, she looked to her left and saw Oliver was also using two pillows and he was facing her this time. She bit her lip and tried to stare up at the ceiling. Oliver usually used one pillow because he knew she would use the other pillow for her fort… So she was guessing he had the same idea as her.

Okay. This was fine. Normal even. They were getting used to sleeping with each other and _God_ did her brain just go there? Did it really have to go there when all she wanted was to tuck her body closer to his? How was this fair?

And why was he facing her anyways that idiot. If he kept to his usual behavior and slept facing away from her at least she could _pretend_ she couldn’t feel his heavy gaze on her.

“Can’t sleep?”

She almost jumped when she heard his voice and inwardly cursed at his ninja-like abilities.

“Not really.” How was supposed to sleep when _he’s_ _so close_.

She could feel the bed shifting with his movements, and suddenly she felt a hand gripping her wrist as he pulled her closer to the middle. She was on her side now, facing him, and suddenly she could feel her heart threatening to beat out of her chest because she was literally _inches_ away from him.   

“Hi”, she said, because oh my God what else was she supposed to say when her really attractive partner had pulled her closer to him _in a bed they were in a bed_ oh God.

Oliver smiled at her before shuffling deeper into the bed and getting in a more comfortable position, which she wished she could do except she was currently tenser than a rock.

He placed his arm over her waist and pulled her closer, letting her head rest against his clavicle and her legs threatening to mix with his (they would by morning, those traitorous things, because apparently her legs loved the feel of Oliver’s).

She didn’t say anything for a minute, (it actually wasn’t difficult to do because she was currently _speechless_ ), but she could feel his breathing even out as his chest rumbled against hers.

“Um, Oliver?”

“Hm?” He mumbled above her, his eyes already closed. She could tell he was on his way to falling asleep already, his body relaxed and suddenly she felt bad, because she knew how difficult it was for Oliver to fall asleep unguarded yet here he was doing just that.

Maybe… Maybe this was affecting him just as much as it was affecting her.

She smiled against his neck. “Nothing”, she whispered quietly, before cuddling closer against him.

As far as plans go… this was probably one of her better ones.

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for the Olicity Hiatus Project Fic Challenge)
> 
> Catch me at Tumblr @ voubledision


End file.
